


Far Longer than Forever

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, M/M, The Magicians Rec Center AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: Quentin and Eliot grew up knowing their parents wanted them to marry but when the time came Eliot failed to rise up to the task.But when Quentin is cursed by an evil magician, Eliot will risk everything to get him back and make a vow of everlasting love.Queliot Swan Princess AU





	Far Longer than Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So since Sarah told us about AU week I knew I was going to end up writing this because it was my favorite growing up
> 
> (bb Maii was obsessed with this and Lion King) ... Thanks to my wonderful Kate for beta-ing this!
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this

* * *

In the faraway lands of Fillory, there lived a king whose greatest wish was to have an heir. He was getting older and he had no family of his own and Theodore Coldwater longed for a family. 

Finally, fate was kind to him and gave him a baby boy by the name of Quentin. Quentin Makepeace Coldwater was the apple of his father’s eye. Especially after his mother had gone away and he was left with just his father and the servants.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a plot brewing in the castle, Christopher Plover wanted to take over Fillory by way of the forbidden arts. Richard Plover was a wicked man who was not only a purveyor of the dark arts but there had always been rumors of other atrocities he had committed.

Thankfully the day he’d been set to attack — the Coldwater guards had seized him. Theodore Coldwater was a merciful man and instead of executing Plover as many had suggested, he’d just banished the man. 

The man left, but he left behind a dire message in his wake.

_ “Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine.” _

Soon the message had been forgotten and the kingdom moved on to other matters. Like Ted and Audrey’s plot to reunite their sons every summer in the hopes that they would fall in love. Audrey Waugh was the queen of a neighboring kingdom, she had one son, Eliot. Her darling friend Ted had one son Quentin. It made perfect sense to them to unite their kingdoms.

Sadly their sons didn’t see it that way. 

Their summers together were the bane of Quentin and Eliot's existence. They never agreed on anything when they were children. They would constantly get into fights over everything. Eliot would steal Quentin’s books and Quentin would make sure Eliot tripped. 

Their parents were obviously none the wiser. Audrey and Ted seemed convinced that the children were getting along and their plan was working. All they wanted was to join their kingdoms. Even if they had to force their children to coexist during every summer. 

The pre-teen years weren’t much better. Eliot had a new friend Todd who followed him everywhere. As much as Quentin wanted to join in they wouldn’t let him. It didn’t help that Quentin was a bit of an ugly duckling at that age. He was anxious and always tripped over his own two feet. Which didn’t exactly make him popular. 

Eliot was, of course, good looking and it was his kingdom so he had home-court advantage. He knew exactly what buttons to push regarding Quentin. If his mother was going to make him do this he was going to make it as hard as possible. Todd went along with all his ideas so it was easy to get away with them. 

Until the time when the treehouse came down. Eliot and Todd made a treehouse and then made it so Quentin wasn’t allowed to go up. They made a sign and everything — it was some of his best work. So Quentin had hit the wood that kept the treehouse upright. He hadn’t gotten away in time so all three of them had ended up slightly hurt. 

Not to mention grounded for a month — at least in Eliot’s case. 

The years passed and the only thing Quentin and Eliot could ever agree on was that they both dreaded the summertime. Even if with time things had improved — at least for Quentin. The conductor had brought his daughter to live with him at the palace. Eliot and Margo had bonded instantly. They were two peas in a pod. They loved each other with everything they had. 

Then Summer had come and with it Ted and Quentin. Quentin and Margo had bonded effortlessly. It was equally normal to see Margo with Quentin than with Eliot and Todd. This, of course, meant that Eliot ended up spending a lot of time with Quentin while he was hanging out with Margo. Margo considered both men her boys and let them know it. 

Eliot started to see a different side of Quentin — one he might not actually hate. Maybe if they weren’t pushed together they could — no. No matter what Margo (or Todd) said he did not have feelings for Quentin. It was just that he didn’t outwardly hate him now. Except when they were playing cards. 

_Quentin always won. _

It was annoying and sexy. Quentin got a lot more confident while he was playing cards. Eliot had no idea what to think of it. It probably meant nothing. Eliot just didn’t like to lose that was all. 

Quentin had a similar dilemma. They were growing up and Eliot was looking more and more like a fairytale prince. It was infuriating. Quentin still loved their arguments though. They weren’t malicious but they had a hint of something. Quentin just wasn’t sure what that something was. No matter what Margo said. He had a very good idea of what Eliot’s type was — and it was not him. 

Everything came to a stalemate when both boys became men. They were in their early 20s when summer came around again. As it did every year. But there was something in the air this time. As much as Quentin complained about having to go, there was something different. 

They had been told since they were children that they were going to wed. Every June until September it was the same story. Quentin was certain he had bruises with their fingerprints. There was the opening gala tonight so he was wearing his best outfit. Margo smirked at him — she was the only one that knew of his secret feelings. Then he was pushed into the ballroom. 

Eliot was there wearing his best outfit. He looked like the prince of fairytales — cape and everything. Quentin was just in awe of him. And Eliot seemed to reciprocate that feeling. For a moment Quentin’s doubts had vanished. 

Eliot was always endlessly annoyed at his mother and everyone’s attempts at pushing him towards Quentin. Then he’d seen him — he’d flourished since the last time they had seen each other. If Eliot had been attracted before now the feeling was doubled. For once he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have the right quip for the situation.

So he had just asked Quentin to dance. He was well aware that everyone was watching them but for once he did not care. All he wanted was to have Quentin Coldwater in his arms as they danced. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Margo smiling at them as her dad conducted the orchestra. He saw his mother and Ted Coldwater smiling and looking excited in the corner. 

He looked in front of him at Quentin smiling as they danced. He had a gorgeous man in his arms and for the first time, he was truly happy. Yes, life was good right now. He’s not sure it could get better. 

Then the song ended. 

“Arrange the marriage!” Eliot exclaimed excitedly. He could hear her mother cheering as her dream came true. 

Everyone looked so excited and Eliot was on cloud nine. He was in such a taste of euphoria that he failed to see the doubt in Quentin’s eyes. Just before another song started Quentin spoke out. 

  
“Wait,” Quentin said and suddenly everything stopped. Everyone was on pins and needles to see what the Coldwater prince would say.

“What’s the problem? You’re all I ever wanted. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met,” Eliot remarked and Quentin’s worried look increased. Eliot wanted nothing more than to decrease Quentin’s worry. 

“Uh — thank you. But what else?” Quentin wondered, did Eliot actually care about him? Or was the attention only because Quentin had transformed from an ugly duckling to a swan?

Quentin had deep feelings for Eliot. He was well aware of them. It would kill him if Eliot just cared about Quentin’s looks rather than what is inside. 

“What do you mean?” Eliot asked confused, why was Quentin being like this?

  
“I need to know if beauty is all that matters to you,” Quentin said softly. 

“Eliot, what else?” Queen Audrey asked expecting her son to give a good answer. She looked so hopeful that Eliot didn’t know what to do. He looked back between her mother and Ted. Theodore Coldwater was looking at him with murderous eyes as if waiting to see what he would say.

Then he’d turned back to Quentin. Quentin who was staring at him with hopeful eyes. 

“What else is there?” Eliot asked panicked and from the way, Quentin’s look fell he immediately knew he’d fucked up. He could see Margo storming out from the corner of his eye. 

“Then I guess there’s really nothing much to say is there?” Quentin asked sadly. 

“Q,” Eliot said trying to explain what he feels but not knowing what to say. He wants to make things right he wants to fix it but he has no idea how.  
  
“It’s better I know now I guess,” Quentin said looking away from him before leaving the ballroom — and taking Eliot’s hopes and dreams with him. 

The Coldwaters left later that evening. They had just arrived earlier in the week but considering how badly Eliot had fucked things up? It was no surprise. His mother wouldn't even look at him, not after he ruined all her hard work with five simple words. 

Now they were waiting at the bridge to say goodbye. He couldn’t even look at Quentin. He wanted nothing more than to look at him for the last time but his shame was far too great. Eliot looked down as Quentin passed on his horse, Ted stopped to say goodbye to his mother. 

  
“No one can say we didn’t try,” Ted muttered before going to join his son, “Quentin?” 

“Goodbye Prince Eliot,” Quentin muttered before turning back again. Queen Audrey hit her son in the ribs. 

“Eliot,” Audrey said.

“Goodbye Prince Quentin,” Eliot said looking away as they left. 

Eliot couldn’t handle it anymore and made his way back inside. He could hear his mother screaming about her wasted plans but he didn’t care. He needed a drink or 20 to wash off the current events. And he needed something that would quiet the feeling that he’d made the worst mistake of his life. 

* * *

They had been silent since they had left the castle. Ted hadn’t wanted to push since it was clear there was a lot weighing on his son’s mind. So they had packed up their things, said their goodbyes and left. 

They were still a while away from the port where their ship awaited them to take them home. Ted had sent one of their guards in advance to ask them to ready the ship for their return. 

It was a lot sooner than any of them expected, but Ted wanted to do what was best for Quentin at this moment. 

“Q,” Ted said but Quentin was still staring out the window, “Curly Q look at me.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to explain to me what happened back there?” Ted asks, his son wasn’t one that could hide his feelings. He’d known for a long time that Quentin had feelings for Eliot. It’s part of why he had gone along with Audrey these last few years. Had he seen that Quentin wasn’t interested he would have dropped the subject — but the truth was that he was. 

Quentin was definitely interested — which made the latest development a bit of a head-scratcher. Why had he rejected the man he clearly cared about?  
  
“I asked a question and I got my answer,” Quentin muttered. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, it wasn’t the answer he’d dreamed about for years. But it was the one he got. If Eliot wasn’t interested in him outside of his looks what point was there? 

Eliot would just end up getting bored of him and that would break Quentin into a million pieces. This was better in the long run — no matter how much it hurt. No matter how every part of him was screaming to go back there and ask Eliot to take him back.

“What did you expect him to say?” Ted asked. 

“I needed to know that he loves me for just being me,” Quentin admitted looking at his father for a moment before looking back at the window. 

“Curly Q.”

“It’s fine dad, it’s just the way of life,” Quentin said. 

Had he known what was coming he would not have dismissed his father so quickly. But then again no one could have predicted what happened next. 

Without warning the carriage stopped and Quentin looked at his father. His father told him to stay in the carriage while he went to see what the matter was. Quentin had a bad feeling about this and clutched at the chain around his neck that held his most prized possession. 

That’s when he heard it. 

There was a terrible screech and Quentin made his way out of the carriage. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to his father. But the moment he stepped out he was blinded by a bright light and then everything was dark. 

* * *

Eliot couldn’t believe what had happened, it didn’t matter how many times he went over it in his head he still couldn’t believe it. The most important moment in his life so far and he had choked. 

He choked badly and he knew it. Which is why he’d let Margo scream at him for 30 minutes. He’d finished two bottles of wine but Margo hadn’t let him drink more. Something about how he should actually think about his actions rather than wallow in misery. 

He was technically playing chess with Todd but he wasn’t really paying attention to the game. All he could see right now were Quentin’s heartbroken eyes. The heartbroken look on his face when Eliot had failed him once again. 

“I just don’t get you El,” Margo said.

“What don’t you get?” Eliot asked. 

“The guy you claim to love asks you if beauty is all that matters and you say what else is there?”

“It was idiotic I know, trust me, Bambi, I know.”

“You should write a book “How to offend people in 5 syllables or less,” Margo muttered.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Todd had been manipulating the chessboard without them realizing it. They were too enraptured in their argument and frankly? Todd wanted to win at least once. 

“You lost your king Eliot,” Todd remarked and Eliot just stared at the board incredulously.

“Isn’t that ironic — twice in one night,” Margo smirked, knowing full well that Todd was cheating but well Eliot deserved it right now. 

“You’re so hilarious,” Eliot muttered.

“Come on El, I know you, you can’t tell me you don’t see anything outside of Quentin’s looks. Which yes he’s gotten a lot hotter over the years but I remember you crushing on him when he was a bit more dweebish looking.”

“Of course I do it’s just — I don’t, argh,” Eliot said making gestures and trying to explain things. Both Margo and Todd look severely unimpressed. And considering Todd thinks everything he does is impressive — that’s a kicker. 

“He’s an asshole and sometimes he’s too sure of himself while at the same time doubts everything he does. He loves learning new things and he loves talking about the things he loves. I could listen to him rant about hours about whatever random bullshit he’s into. Because he’s so passionate about it and it makes him happy and seeing him happy makes me happy. He double guesses everything except when he’s playing cards. Which is too hot to be even remotely fair. He cares about people and the kingdom and he’s such a nerd. And I want to spend the rest of my life looking at his smile. Because his smile makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. Even if the world is falling apart as long as he’s with me I’m happy — oh fuck.” 

He truly had fucked up.

“Maybe you should have said that two hours ago?” Margo mentioned as Eliot sat down and put his head in his hands. 

“Gee you think so?” Eliot muttered.

“Why didn’t you?” Margo asked.

“I don’t know — it was like my mind went blank when he asked. I’m not good at feelings you know this and Quentin? He’s all feelings all the time. It’s terrifying. What if it doesn’t work?” Eliot wondered out loud_ but what if it does? _His mind replied. He doesn’t know which answer terrifies him more. 

“Are you truly so scared that you’re willing to give up your chance at happiness because of your cowardice?” Margo pointed out.

“I need to win him back,” Eliot said.

“That’s not going to be easy,” Todd reminded him, “You did break his heart just now.”

“Thank you Todd — I hadn’t noticed that. Your powers of observation astound me.” 

Before Todd or Margo can reply there’s a loud knock on the door, one of the servants opened the door as a guard fell to the floor on the other side. Eliot rushed at him. It was Captain Ned, the head of King Theodore’s guard. 

“Your highness,” Ned muttered.

“Ned, what happened?” Eliot asked kneeling next to the dying man.

“We were attacked — _ a great animal._ I tried — but I failed. I failed,” Ned said as his eyes closed. 

If they were attacked that meant Quentin was in danger, maybe he could still save him.

  
“Eliot, what are you doing?” Margo asked as she saw the determination on his face. 

“I need to find out what happened,” Eliot told her as he walked towards the stables. 

“El, it’s raining outside and you don’t know what could be out there.”

“I need to do this,” Eliot said as he quickly readied his horse and took off.

His only thought was of Quentin and how he needed to find him. 

He put the horse into a gallop and hoped that he wasn’t too late. He couldn’t be too late. 

* * *

But it turns out fate was not on his side this night. He’d made it to where the carriage had toppled over, all of Ted’s guards were dead. They lived in a peaceful kingdom who could have done this? 

“Quentin!” Eliot screamed, trying to find the man he loved. Where was he? He’d checked the carriage and there was nothing there. 

He kept looking but couldn’t find Quentin. All he found was his key. Eliot had given Quentin this particular key years ago for his birthday. He’d made it himself — not that he ever admitted that. He’d never seen Quentin without it. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket — he needed to keep it safe so that he could give it back to Quentin when he found him.

And then he saw him, a man who’d been somewhat of a father to him. He ran towards Ted wanting nothing more than to get him to safety. 

“Ted!” Eliot exclaimed.

“Eliot.”

“Hold on Ted — I’ll get you some help.”

“No my boy — I’m not long for this world,” Ted said as he coughed. 

“What happened?” Eliot asked holding Ted in his arms.

“Listen to me Eliot, It’s not what it seems. It’s not what it seems,” Ted repeated with a glazed look in his eyes.  
“Ted — please tell me — where is Quentin? Where is Q?” Eliot pleaded.

“Quentin — is — gone,” Ted said and with that, he closed his eyes never to open them again. 

Eliot remained there in shock, with Ted’s dead body in his arms as the rain fell harder than ever before. Quentin couldn’t be gone, he just couldn’t be. 

* * *

It had been months since the attack and Eliot had not given up. For a man who for most of his life claimed he had no athletic ability, he’d picked it up quite quickly. But that is what happens when you practice every day without fail. 

To his mother’s unending chagrin. She wanted nothing more than for Eliot to move on. She didn’t understand that he couldn’t move on — he had to find Quentin. If it was the last thing he did. 

He knew what people said. They all thought he was fixated on the great animal. They all claimed that Quentin was gone, even Margo doubted it from time to time. But he couldn’t believe that. The entire kingdom was wrong, Quentin was alive and he would find him. 

So that meant unending practice. He even got Margo to convince the musicians to dress up as animals for target practice. He was giving some of them the rest of the week off so it was fine. It had been Margo’s suggestion to do this. He would be blindfolded until the game started. That way he couldn’t see where everyone was and would have to rely on his other senses. 

Margo had loved Quentin and she wanted him back just like Eliot did. But she also didn’t want Eliot to lose himself in an ongoing quest. Eliot knew she supported him but she also knew when to hold him back and say it was enough for the day. 

Frankly, target practice was a hilarious idea. The point of it was to hit as many animals as they could and both Todd and Eliot had their particular colors, every animal earned different points. It gave Margo some much-needed fun in trying to see Todd make a fool of himself while Eliot got to practice. 

And yes it had been as hilarious as she thought. Eliot didn’t miss a mark — he got everyone multiple times. Meanwhile, Todd didn’t seem to get _one._ Then suddenly the Rabbit had 3 hits in Todd’s color, she’s certain he cheated. Todd cheated quite often at their games or competitions. 

Thankfully Eliot had still beat him by a hundred points. 

“You might be one of the best marksmen in the kingdom Eliot, but it takes more than that. It takes courage which is my forte,” Todd bluffed and Margo snorted.

  
“If it’s your _ forte _what do you say to a quick round of Catch and Fire?” Margo asked.

“What? Me?” Todd said suddenly terrified. 

“Well, you are the only brave man here right?” Margo said with a smirk. 

She knew he’d never back down now so she smiled and could see Eliot smirking at her. Catch and Fire was a game they invented when they were younger. Someone, normally Todd, would stand on one side dressed in armor with an apple strapped to the top of their head. He would have to throw the arrow at the person on the other side of the field. Then that person, normally Eliot, would fire the arrow and try to hit the apple. 

So there he was trembling with an apple tied to his head as he shot an arrow at Eliot. Eliot turned around just in time catching the arrow and fired it again. Hitting the intended target as the apple broke into two parts.

“I think that’s 52 out of 52,” Margo smirked, “hey if the arrow had been a little lower—”

Eliot came towards them and smiled at his Bambi as Todd fainted. 

“You love torturing him don’t you?” 

“It’s Todd,” Margo said as if that said everything. 

* * *

It was a good plan no matter what Penny said. She was going to get across, get the flowers for Quentin and he’d give her a kiss in gratitude — which would transform her into a princess again. 

It was perfect — except she had no plan for how to get back. The damn turtle was right — again. Not that she’d ever tell him of course. Penny was her closest friend, outside of Quentin, but their relationship worked best when she didn’t agree with him.

It was too close, those damn alligators were trying to eat her again. Thankfully Quentin saved her. 

“Thank you, Quentin,” Alice said throwing the branch back so it hit the alligators and then moving out of the way so the return hit didn’t get her.

“What were you trying to do?” 

“I just wanted to get those flowers for you,” Alice said pointing at the flowers across the way.

“Alice,” Quentin said.

“No tricks this time — I thought you looked sad tonight so I wanted to get you some nice flowers,” Alice told him and Quentin sighed but smiled at her. 

It had been months since he’d seen another human outside of Plover and his sidekick Reynard. Quentin had been on the way home traveling with his father when their carriage had stopped. He’d heard noises so he went outside even when his father told him not to. 

He saw his father get attacked and he ran towards him. He didn’t notice Reynard sneaking from behind him and knocking him out. When he came to he was on this lake. He was cursed — forced to take the form of a swan until night fell and the moon came out. 

Quentin needed to be on the lake when the moon came up to be able to turn back into a human. But as soon as moonlight left — he’d be a swan again. 

_ “As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you’ll turn back into a swan — no matter where you are.” _

Since he was an animal most of the day it gave him the ability to understand what they were saying. He’d met Alice and Penny a few days after his arrival. Penny was an intelligent turtle who was extremely loyal and patient. Alice was a frog with a brilliant mind who claimed to be a princess trapped in a spell. 

He wasn’t sure if that was true or not but he thought they were great either way. Even if when they met Alice tried different things to get him to kiss her. He would — if it wasn’t for the curse. 

“See, this is exactly why I wanted the flowers,” Alice pointed out. 

“What?” Quentin asked.

  
“You got lost in your thoughts again,” Penny told him.

“Sorry guys,” Quentin said but Penny just shrugged.

“Are you completely sure we can’t break the spell?” Alice asked more for his benefit than hers. 

“I wish you guys could. I can only kiss the man I love and then he must make a vow of everlasting love. He must prove it to the world,” Quentin explained thinking about Eliot again. He doesn’t even know if Eliot cares about him. 

He wants to believe that Eliot loves him back, that he’s looking for him right now. But the truth of the matter is that he can’t be certain. He loves Eliot — he’s in love with him. So he hopes that’s enough to break the spell even if Eliot isn’t in love. 

He knew that Eliot cared about him but he had no idea the extent of that. Even so, Quentin knew — he knew they worked. They would work as a couple. He’d always known it. Eliot is his soulmate. 

Quentin wondered if Eliot was seeing the same stars he was seeing right now. 

* * *

Eliot clutched the key necklace in his hand. Ever since that dreadful day he always had it on him. Most of the time it was on his neck so the key was always close to his heart. 

Quentin had always loved looking at the stars. When they were younger Eliot had teased him about it. He’d preferred other activities rather than just looking at the sky and trying to figure out constellations. 

Now the only time of the day in which he gets any peace is at night while looking at the stars. Maybe it’s ridiculous but it’s the only time he feels connected to Quentin. 

He’s going to find him and beg his forgiveness. 

He’s going to find him and they’re going to have their forever. Maybe even longer than that. 

Eliot is going to love him far longer than forever. Their love is destined to last a lifetime and beyond. 

He knew it in his heart to be true. 

All he needs now is a sign. 

* * *

Quentin was talking with Alice and Penny when there was a sound coming from the sky. They looked up and saw as a puffin with an arrow in their wing fell to the ground. 

Quentin immediately went to help the poor animal. 

“Is it dead?” Penny asked.

“I think it’s just their wing that is hurt,” Quentin said. 

“That’s a strange-looking bird,” Alice remarked. 

“They must be in a lot of pain — can you hold him down so I can take the arrow out?” Quentin asked the duo, Penny laid down on the Puffin’s stomach while Alice grabbed its head. Quentin broke the arrow in half and then ripped a part of his shirt and used it to bandage the wing. 

“Wakey!” Alice told the Puffin.

The Puffin woke up and immediately became alert. She started doing karate chops causing both Penny and Alice to hide in Penny’s shell. It would be hilarious to Quentin if he wasn’t trying to calm down the bird.

“You will never take me alive!” the puffin screamed.

“Wait — we’re friends here,” Quentin explained. 

“If you were truly my friend you wouldn’t have an arrow in your hand— the same type that’s in my —” Puffin argued taking the arrow from Quentin, who looked too amused for words until she noticed there was no arrow in her wing anymore. 

“I took it out while you were laying there,” Quentin told her.

“You had a chance to kill me and didn’t take it?” Puffin said with wing signals and everything.

“Pretty much.” 

“Well, my apologies. My name is Julia, Lieutenant Julia Wicker. At your service.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Lieutenant Wicker, I’m Prince Quentin Coldwater — these are my friends William Adiyodi,”

“My friends call me Penny,” Penny said. 

“And Alice Quinn.”

“People call me your highness,” Alice said.

“She thinks she’s a princess,” Penny staged whispered to Julia. 

“I owe you a life debt so I’m staying until my debt is paid,” Julia told Quentin. 

Quentin sighed, “there’s not much you can do — he has me under a spell but I do appreciate the company.” 

“Anything I can do to help I will do it,” Julia stated and Quentin had no doubt in his mind that she meant it. 

Then the flowers started to change and he could feel the magic in the air. 

_That meant Plover was here. _

Quentin looked at Penny who nodded and took the girls with him as they got out of the way before Plover appeared. He didn’t know what would happen if Plover knew about them. Even if they were animals. Plover would probably take them from Quentin to prove a point.

Plover showed up at the same time every night. He would use illusion magic to pretend they were under a wedding arch and would petition him every night. Plover wanted Fillory. He wanted the Coldwaters’ kingdom. 

But apparently didn’t want to steal it — hence cursing Quentin. 

“Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free,” Plover said appearing in full knightly armor. Quentin turned around and glared at him.

“I’m not going to give you what you want,” Quentin told him.

“All you need to do is say you’ll marry me, Quentin, then you’d be free,” Plover said getting closer to Quentin. Quentin stepped backward as Plover stepped forwards until he was trapped between a tree and Plover.

“It doesn’t matter how many times you ask me — I’m always going to give you the same answer. I’d die before I ever give you my father’s kingdom,” Quentin remarked, his hands might be shaking but he held his face high. He wasn’t going to give Plover the satisfaction. 

“You know you’re really starting to bother me,” Plover said as the illusions fell and he grabbed Quentin’s face. 

Quentin did the only thing he could at that moment and spit at him, which caused Plover to throw him against another one of the trees. Quentin fell to the ground in pain. Everything hurt but he couldn’t show it. 

Plover kneeled down next to him.

“One of these days Quentin, my patience is going to run out and you don’t want to know what happens when my patience runs out.”

“I will never give you what you want,” Quentin repeated as he got up again. 

Plover smiled at him, “I hoped you’d come to your senses by now but it seems you need yet another day to think about it.” 

Then he walked away.

Quentin saw his smile and then looked at the sky — the moon was coming down, which mean any moment now he’d turn back into a swan. He resigned himself and walked towards the water.

Then the magic took hold of him and where there was once a prince, there was now a swan. 

Julia looked at the happenings in shock. 

“Prince Quentin?” She asked but Quentin had turned away from them.

  
“Let’s give him a moment,” Alice suggested, it was always hard for Quentin to change back into a swan. 

* * *

Eliot was at the library again when Margo walked in. Eliot had not been much of a reader growing up, that had been Quentin and Margo. Eliot had been the one that teased them and made them get out of the library. But nowadays if he wasn’t practicing the only place you could find Eliot was in fact, the library. 

Normally Margo wouldn’t interrupt — he got very emotional when he was researching. But she’d just been in a sort of meeting with Queen Audrey. The Queen refused to accept the idea that Eliot refused to be King without Quentin. Which meant a lot of failed match-making. It was her job as Eliot’s best friend (and Quentin’s) to warn him about what his mother was doing. 

“Do you know what your mother is doing?” Margo asked as she interrupted Eliot’s reading.

“I haven’t exactly paid attention to what my mother does so no,” Eliot said not looking up from his book. So Margo took it from him.

“I think she might have invited every single eligible prince in the hopes that you’ll find someone to marry,” Margo said as Eliot narrowed his eyes.

“That’s ridiculous — I already know who I’m going to marry.” 

“I tried telling her that — but you might have to talk her down from the idea.”

“You know that’s not going to happen — my mother is even more stubborn than I am,” Eliot said, recalling the numerous attempts at matchmaking from his mother in the last few months. 

“This is a ball El — it’s not as easy as just leaving and going to your room,” Margo pointed out. 

“I’m aware — I just need her to get it out of her system, the sooner she does, the sooner she’ll leave me alone,” Eliot said getting up and heading towards the ladder.

“What are you even looking for this time?” 

Eliot sat on the ladder and looked at her, “Ted’s last words have been ringing in my head all day,” 

“Something about the great animal?” Margo asked the great animal is all Eliot talked about. 

“I mean yes he said that but he also kept repeating something.”

“What was it?” 

“He kept telling me — it’s not what it seems. So I want to see if we have anything that might explain that.”  
  
Margo nodded and pointed to a row above his head, “That row has all the magic books.”

Eliot skimmed through a few books until he got to one that might actually have the solution to his problems.  
  
“It’s not what it seems, of course! It’s not what it seems!”

“Did you find anything?” Margo asked as Eliot basically jumped off the ladder. 

“I’m going to find Quentin!” Eliot exclaimed as if that said it all and then he hugged Margo, “Thank you!” 

Margo looked on confused as Eliot hurried out of the library and down the staircases. She followed him as they ran into Audrey. Eliot twirled his mother and kissed her forehead in happiness. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find the great animal.”

“You’ll be back tomorrow for the ball right?” Audrey asked pouting.

“I don’t know,” Eliot trailed off.

“But but but,” 

“If I leave now maybe I can come in time,” Eliot relented and Margo rolled her eyes. Her best friend was a sucker for his mother. 

“Do you need help?” Margo asked.

“I’d rather you stay here and help my mother out? I’ll take Todd with me,” Eliot said giving Margo a hug as well.

“I hope you find him,” Margo said honestly and he smiles at her before running out of the room leaving Margo with Audrey. 

Audrey who was planning for every prince to have their own introduction and so on. Margo had a feeling this was going to be a ball to remember. 

* * *

It had been a simple plan. Get the map from Plover’s castle and find out where they were in relation to Eliot’s kingdom. Then they would get Eliot and bring him to the lake where Quentin would transform. 

It was supposed to be simple — they hadn’t counted on Reynard being there. They had managed to get away with the map after a few maneuvers but the slight battle had left them exhausted.

So their plan was pushed back for a few hours. Quentin was getting angsty what if it didn’t work? What if it worked but Eliot had moved on? There were a million ways in which this could go terribly wrong. 

Another shitty part of this curse was that he still had to deal with anxiety even as a swan. Which was just _unfair_ if you asked him.

“Are you scared?” Alice asked coming up next to him.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if he doesn’t want me?” Quentin asked. 

“Then he’s an idiot,” Alice stated.

“You don’t even know him,” Quentin told her.

“Yeah, but I know you Q — anyone that is foolish enough to let you go is an idiot. He made that mistake once before. He’s got one more chance and he’d be dumbass to waste it,” Alice pointed out. 

Quentin had told them the entire story when they had first met. Penny deep down had thought it was romantic that they’d known each other so long. Alice had focused on Eliot being an idiot and hurting Quentin. But she knew that he was the man that Quentin loved so she was trying to be supportive. Honestly, humans could be _really dumb._

“I thought you were against the plan?” Quentin asked — he’d noticed how Alice and Julia didn’t exactly see eye to eye on anything. 

“I don’t like it because I don’t trust the puffin,” Alice said, “You could get hurt and I don’t want you getting hurt. But I do think you should do something so I support you.” 

“You’re a good friend Alice,” Quentin said smiling at her and putting a wing around her as she smiled back. 

They stayed like that for a minute until the moment was broken by the arrival of Penny and Julia. 

“Are we ready to fly?” Julia asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Quentin said.

“Okay then, it is zero hour, troops. Quentin, prepare for take-off,” Julia stated as Quentin nodded and then she turned to the other two, “The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?” 

Penny gave Julia a salute, “Ready for action, Ma’am.”

Alice climbed on Penny’s shell and turned her back on Julia. Julia just stared at her.

“Alice are you ready?” 

But Alice kept stretching and not paying attention until Julia gave a slight bow and said, “Your highness?” 

Then Alice turned to her and smiled, “I’m ready.”

“Then off we go!” Julia said following Quentin into the sky. 

“Good luck,” Penny said.

“Remember! If anything happens to him, I’ll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then have your back legs fried in butter!” Alice exclaimed. 

“A bit extreme don’t you think?” Penny said. 

“Oh shut up.” 

* * *

Eliot was seriously regretting his choice of taking Todd along for the ride. But he knows they would have thrown a fit if he decided to come alone. 

He’d explained what he found to Todd before they had set out. The book he’d found had put it in very clear terms and he’d taken the pages with him. The Great Animal was not what it seemed. So that meant that it was an animal that could change its shape. 

Something that appeared to be harmless until it was too late.

They had left their horses behind and all they had now were their bows and arrows. It was all they needed. He was going to find the Great Animal and he was going to bring Quentin home. That was his mission and his quest. 

“How do you know the great animal is even here? Maybe he took a vacation,” Todd said.

“I just know it,” Eliot answered.

“Will you know it when you see it?” Todd wondered.

“I’ll know — just stay close,” Eliot said as Todd took that a bit too literally.

Eliot couldn’t walk without feeling Todd’s bow basically poking his back.

“Not that close Todd,” Eliot muttered.

“Oh right sorry,” Todd said backing off a little bit.

They quickly got separated and Todd accidentally let an arrow fly to the sky when a small critter scared him. The arrow barely missed Julia’s wing. Which was ironic considering she’d just been telling Quentin she could smell a human from a mile away.

Then they heard Todd scream for Eliot. 

“El,” Quentin exclaimed, “He’s here.” 

Julia tried getting in front of him and getting Quentin to look at him.

“Q we have a perfectly good plan. Don’t lose control now,” Julia pleaded as Quentin kept trying to move his neck, “Q, are you listening to me?” 

She got her answer a second later when Quentin took off into the forest. 

* * *

Everything had led to this moment. All his months of preparation would finally bear fruits.

Eliot was being very careful where he stepped — extra vigilant of every noise he heard.

Then he saw it. 

The Swan.

It made perfect sense. 

_ It’s not what it seems. _

He readied his bow and fired his arrow at the perfect moment, “This is for Quentin.”

* * *

Julia saw the arrow coming for Quentin and pushed him out of the way.

They take off into the sky but Quentin is flying too fast for Julia’s taste.

“That was way too close but he’s following so we’re good — it’s good,” Julia said, “Q slow down! We’re going to lose him!” 

“He’s too close!” Quentin says worriedly.

“He can’t even see us anym —,” Julia started to say before an arrow crossed her path, “On second thought let’s speed up.” 

“He’s a lot faster than you said he was,” Julia said 

“He’s always been good with a bow — but this is something else,” Quentin muttered. 

He must have gotten a lot of practice. Then Julia got the idea of hiding in the sun’s light. Which worked for a few moments — until the sun went down. Which made Eliot see them again. 

Thankfully they spotted him just in time as Quentin got the idea to hide in the trees. 

“We’re dead ducks — we’re definitely dead ducks,” Quentin muttered as Julia grabbed something from the tree and smeared it over her stomach.

“We have to make like possums and play dead — it will give you a head start,” Julia said as she dropped to the floor, making sure to make enough noise so that Eliot noticed her.

When Eliot came to check her over she took her chance and bit his foot. Before taking off into the sky again. 

* * *

Penny and Alice were on the hill watching the sky, keeping a close eye to see if they saw Quentin. 

“Any sign of them yet?” Penny asked.

“Not since you asked me a minute ago,” Alice replied, “Wicker better know what she’s doing if she hurts Q I’m going to—”

“Hurt her I know you’ve been going on about it since they left,” Penny complained.

“Well someone has to say it.” 

“There they come!” Penny said noticing them getting closer so Alice does her job and grabs the fireflies to show them the way.

“There they are!” Julia exclaimed as they land on the hill next to Penny and Alice. 

“It was about time!” Alice exclaimed but was ignored. 

“It’s almost time,” Julia told him as they see the moon going up into the night sky.

“He’s going to kill me, Jules,” Quentin said with his voice trembling.

“Q — if you don’t do it now you’ve lost your chance. This is your prince — you love him,” Alice said getting down from Penny and standing in front of Quentin.

“What if I fail?” Quentin asked.

“Go with your gut — or do you want to stay stuck as a swan for the rest of your life?” Alice asked as Quentin shook his head. 

Quentin flew down to the water but the clouds hid the reflection of the moon in the lake. This was it — he was going to get killed by the man he loved. 

Thankfully Julia interceded distracting Eliot for a moment — but just enough for the clouds to pass and for the moon to return to the lake. 

* * *

Eliot is blindsided by the light coming from the lake and it causes him to drop his bow. When the magic clears he sees him clear as day.

Quentin is standing there in the lake. 

He found him.

He’d finally found him. <strike>And had almost killed him.</strike>

“Hey El,” Quentin said shyly. 

Eliot smiled the biggest smile he had in months and ran towards the man he loved twirling him in his arms. 

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I froze the moment you needed me. I promise you I see more than your beauty. I see your goodness and your joy. I see your demons that fit with mine. I love your passion and how delighted you get talking about the things you love. I love how much of a card shark you are and how you tease me for being bad at it. But most of all Q — I love you. I hope I’m not too late.” 

“Oh El, I love you too — I’ve loved you for most of my life,” Quentin said gazing at Eliot lovingly as Eliot pulled him into a kiss. Eliot’s hand was on the back of Quentin’s neck pulling him closer as Quentin smiled into the kiss. His hands touched Eliot’s back as if making sure he was really here.

Their heartbeats were beating fast in tandem. Their lips fit perfectly as if they were always meant to be together. 

They pulled apart after a moment and rested their foreheads against each other. Quentin knew he had to warn Eliot but he wanted to enjoy this moment for another second. 

“I always knew you were alive. Everyone thought I was crazy for believing but I knew it in my soul,” Eliot said. 

“El you can’t stay here,” Quentin told him as he heard a noise from far away — it was Plover.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight Quentin,” Eliot replied.

“He’s going to be here any moment and you can’t be here when he does — he’ll hurt you,” Quentin said.

“I can take him.”

“You might be athletic now, but he’s got powerful magic. He’s got me under a spell.” 

“That’s more reason for you to come with me,” Eliot pointed out.

“The moment the moon leaves the lake I’ll go back to being a swan,” Quentin explained and saw how Eliot’s face fell. He pulled Eliot back up the stairs. 

“How can I break it?” 

“You must make a vow of everlasting love — and prove it to the world,” Quentin told him with a smile. 

“How can I prove it?” Eliot asked as they heard Plover calling out for Quentin. 

“That I don’t know.” 

Eliot started to leave and then turned around and smiled at Quentin.

“Come to the ball tomorrow — I’ll make my vow in front of everyone and we’ll be together again,” Eliot promised. 

“Tomorrow,” Quentin replied with a smile as Eliot threw something at him, it was his key. He’d thought it was lost. 

_Had Eliot had it with him this whole time?_

“I love you,” Eliot mouthed before taking off as Quentin headed towards where Plover was. 

“Where were you?” Plover asked. 

“I was here,” Quentin said trying to hide the necklace in his hand.

“I heard voices,” Plover said as Alice started croaking Quentin’s name.

“Voices?” Quentin asked as Penny, Alice and Julia watched from their corner.

“Yes Voices,” Plover repeated.

“I was talking to myself — you see I’ve decided to become your king.” 

The trio gasped quietly as they tried to see what Quentin has planned. 

“Oh, Quentin — Finally! We’ll be great together you’ll see,” Plover said and then his smile turned vile and he pulled something out of his coat — it was Eliot’s bow. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know who this belongs to, right?” Plover exclaimed getting into Quentin's personal space, “Come to the ball?” “I will make a vow of everlasting love” he mocked. 

“It’s not that easy to trick me — you’ll have to try harder next time,” Plover said with an evil smile as he threw Eliot’s bow into the lake.

“You will never have me or my kingdom! I’m going to marry Eliot and he’s going to break your curse. Love is going to defeat evil,” Quentin replied. 

And then Plover let out a truly evil laugh.

“You won’t be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night,” Plover said as he ripped the necklace from Quentin’s hand.

“You’ll have to kill me then,” Quentin said. 

“I won’t have to — for someone so smart you seem to have forgotten a very important thing — there’s no moon tomorrow night.” 

“No!” Quentin exclaimed anguished as he looked up at the sky and sure enough, it was waning crescent. There would be no transformation tomorrow. And just like that his chance at happiness vanished. 

“Thank you for the trinket — it’s going to prove quite valuable.” 

* * *

Plover walked into his lair. Quentin thought he could trick him? He’d show him what a real trick was. 

He was always one step ahead of everyone — and he quite liked it that way. 

“That vow could ruin everything,” Plover muttered at loud.

“Sir?” Reynard asked. 

Plover turned to look at Reynard, he looked him up and down. That’s when he got it. 

“I’m going to make Eliot offer his vow to the wrong prince!” Plover exclaimed.

“Where are you going to get a prince?” Reynard asked.

“I’m going to turn you into Quentin. It will take some work but I can do it easily. He’ll make the vow to the wrong man and Quentin will die. Then I can finish off _ Eliot _myself.” 

“Will he believe it?” Reynard wondered.

“I’ve got this,” Plover said showing Reynard the key necklace, “with my glamour and this on your neck — Eliot is not going to suspect a thing. I’ll get rid of two birds with one stone so to speak.”

This was perfect, it felt real, it felt like he was himself again.

No more Mr. Nice Guy — he’s going back to his roots. 

And if Quentin dies? _That’s too fucking bad. _

He really brought this on himself. 

He should have agreed to be his king but now it’s too late. 

He’s going to have the time of his life. 

* * *

Eliot was unaware of the terrible revelations that had happened since he left Quentin. He’d been on cloud nine since waking up that morning. He was basically dancing on a cloud. 

He had been driving everyone crazy changing up all the decorations for the ball. The roses had to be white, the food had to be light. Even the music had to change. He wanted it to be soft and graceful — like a swan. Whatever that meant. 

“Did you take any mushrooms?” Margo asked walking towards Eliot from her place in one of the tables.

She had been helping with the decorations when he came in with all the changes. He’d left the previous afternoon and had only arrived until late that night. Now he was taking an active interest in a ball he hadn’t cared about yesterday?

“I am perfectly fine Bambi,” Eliot said. 

“Then what’s with all the changes?”

“I just thought the theme needed a bit of a tune-up that is all.” 

“So you’re okay?” Margo asked again.

  
“I’m better than ever,” Eliot remarked as the corners of his mouth rose, “So what do you say, Bambi? Want to be my best man?” 

Both Queen Audrey and Margo stared at him in shock.

“Your best man?” Margo asked.

“You’re getting married?” Queen Audrey asked. 

“I am,” Eliot smiled pulling his mother for a dance as the musicians started playing the perfect tune. 

Everything was going to be perfect. 

* * *

But things were not looking up for Quentin. He’d been locked inside one of the dungeons in the lake. He listened to Plover rant on and on and wished he could just hurt him. Quentin wished he could do anything to prevent Plover from hurting Eliot tonight. 

“Don’t look at me like that Quentin — you brought this on yourself, but if you want a ball so badly I can create one for you. Here’s your young man,” Plover said as one of the windows opened and Reynard was holding Todd who looked petrified. 

“Poor fella got lost in the woods can you believe it?” Plover mocked. Then he gave the signal and Todd was pushed into the water, Quentin reached inside the water and brought him to the surface before guiding him to something he could use to hold on to. 

“Don’t leave me here!” Todd cried out and Plover smiled, “I’d stay but we’re late for a ball, we have a prince waiting to see us.” 

With that Plover and Reynard left and Quentin was left with _Todd. _

* * *

Margo was getting ready with Queen Audrey and Eliot — she hasn’t had any luck in finding out what changed or who he’s going to marry. The Queen was just excited that he’s getting married but something about this whole thing seemed weird. 

Eliot was definitely holding back on her.

“You won’t give me a single clue?” Margo asked.

“You’ll know when you see them,” Eliot remarked giving her a kiss on the top of the head, “You are gorgeous as ever Bambi.”

“So are you,” Margo added. 

Then the chamberlain came in to tell them that everyone had started arriving so they needed to head down to the ballroom.

“You will tell me who he is when he arrives right darling?” Queen Audrey asked.

“As I said — you’ll know.” 

Eliot then offered an arm to both of his ladies as they made their way down to the ballroom, ready for a night they’d never forget. 

* * *

Julia and Alice had been pacing all night. For once they were getting along. Mostly because they understood that their differences didn’t matter tonight. All that mattered tonight was getting Quentin out of the dungeon and helping him make his way to the castle.

Hopefully before some tragedy could occur. 

“I’ve got it! I think I’ve got it!” Julia exclaimed. 

“Well don’t keep us waiting!” Alice replied.

“Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there’s a leak, there must be a hole. We’ll find the hole, make it bigger and boom Quentin is free from the dungeon,” Julia explained.

“You’re forgetting about dumb and dumber,” Alice said pointing to the alligators that blocked their path to Quentin. 

“Her majesty has a point,” Penny said.

“Perhaps all we need is a scout?” Julia suggested looking at Alice. 

“No one is going to jump into that,” Alice remarked.

“Well she’d have to be a good swimmer,” Julia said.

“Well duh,” Alice agreed.

“And she should be small as well,” Penny said catching on. 

“Petite so they’re not seen,” Alice said. 

“She should be green you know for camouflage reasons,” Julia added.

“Small, good swimmer and green? Oh fuck you’re talking about me,” Alice realized. 

“It’s for Quentin,” Penny said.

“Okay fine — but I am not happy about it and if I die it will be on your heads,” Alice relented as Julia told her exactly what their plan would be. 

They were going to help Quentin if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

When Margo warned him that his mother was going all out she wasn’t kidding. Every single prince that had been invited had been paraded in front of him. He loved the attention truly and if he wasn’t committed to Quentin it probably would have worked.

But the truth is that he was committed to Quentin. Now he was just waiting for him to arrive. 

He could see Margo from the corner of his eye amused at his predicament as a multitude of prince charmings danced around him.

Then thankfully the parade stopped but before he could reach Margo to commiserate there was a knock on the door. 

It must be Quentin, right? Who else would it be? 

He could see his mother’s furrowed brow and the chamberlain’s shifty eyes as tried to subtly take out his list to count. 

Everyone parted like the Red Sea when the mysterious prince arrived. Margo gasped as she saw who it was. It was Quentin? _But how?_

Eliot smiled as who he thought was Quentin reached him. He was dressed fully in black. 

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it,” Eliot said.

“Nothing could keep me away,” Reynard-as-Quentin answered as Eliot pulled him into his arms and the music started once more. 

* * *

Alice was ready — she was so ready. She was not ready at all. Who the fuck thought this was a good idea?   
  


“I can’t do this,” Alice said.

“Of course you can you’re Alice Quinn — you can do anything,” Julia reminded her.

“They’re going to eat me,” Alice remarked.

“Penny will be there to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Julia said.

Was she really trusting her life to a turtle? Sure that turtle was her best friend but still — _ turtle. _

“It’s for Quentin — you know he deserves his happy ending,” Julia pointed out.

And of course, that’s the kicker, isn’t it? 

So Alice ran towards the water just as Penny attempted to distract the alligators. Soon enough they were both being chased by the alligators. Well, Penny was actively taunting the alligators while Alice tried to look for the hole. 

Thankfully she found it just in time — otherwise, she’d be long gone. 

“Alice?” Quentin asked surprised to see her.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Alice said a bit dizzy from her latest huzzle. 

Penny gave Julia the signal and she dove into the water. It was her turn to distract the alligators now so Penny could open up the hole. 

“Don’t you want a little white meat? I’ve been told it’s good for the heart,” Julia screamed at the alligators. 

Penny worked as fast as he could to open up the hole and sure enough,_ he did it. _

“Let’s go Q,” Alice said.

Quentin tried to get Todd to go with them but the man refused,_ Fucking Todd._

Well, no one can say he didn’t try — Eliot’s life was in danger he had no time to waste. 

“Okay let’s go,” Penny said as they all go through the hole. Quentin was the first one to go through it and so he is the one being chased by the alligators until Penny got an idea. 

He bit down on the alligators tail and the alligator looked at him in surprise.

“Friends call me Penny.” 

The surprise gave Quentin enough time to get away. 

He just hoped he was not too late. 

* * *

Eliot knows he should be happy, he has Quentin in his arms. They’re dancing and they’re happy. 

But something isn’t quite right but he can’t put his finger on it. 

“Something seems different about you,” Eliot said.

“After tonight, everything will be perfect,” Reynard-as-Quentin said as he showed his winning card, the key necklace. 

Eliot put the necklace on Quentin’s neck and smiled. 

“Yes you’re right — it’s just jitters.” 

He can’t screw up with Quentin twice. He needed to do this. 

“Stop the music — I need to make an announcement.” 

Unbeknownst to him, the real Quentin was struggling to make his way to the castle. He had to be faster. He had to do this. Quentin was at the window when he saw Eliot standing with a fake version of himself.

“Kings and Queens… Ladies and gentlemen…Margo, Mother. I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my husband.”

Quentin knew that Eliot couldn’t hear him but he still screamed, “It’s a trick!” 

“I present him to you as the future King of this kingdom. He’ll be my partner in all aspects. And as proof of my love for him, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth,” Eliot proclaimed as Reynard moved him so he wouldn’t see Quentin at the window, trying desperately to find a way in. 

“Before you and before the whole world,”

“Eliot!” Quentin screamed.

“I make a vow of everlasting love— to Quentin,” Eliot said finishing his proclamation and signing the real Quentin’s death warrant. 

“No,” Quentin whispered in a broken voice as he started feeling faint. 

* * *

All the lights turned off and the doors and Margo walked closer to Eliot until she was right next to him as Plover walked in. She’d had a bad feeling all night and it had just been confirmed.

“Hello, Princey — went and pledged your love to another didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Margo asked.

“This is Quentin,” Eliot said pointing at who he thought was Quentin. 

“Not quite — Quentin belongs to me,” Plover stated and at that moment Margo knew exactly who this man was and grabbed Eliot’s hand. 

“It’s Christopher Plover,” Margo said. 

“You!” Eliot exclaimed as the wheels in his head turned, “You have no power here. I made a vow of everlasting love.” 

Plover laughed in his face, “A vow? Sure... More like a vow of _ Everlasting Death,_” 

With that, he hit Reynard with a spell causing Eliot and Margo to run towards the body. With no glamour — it’s back to Reynard’s face and Eliot gasped. 

In a matter of seconds, Margo took the necklace from Reynard. 

“If only you had left him to me — now Quentin will die,” Plover said as Eliot finally noticed the swan flying away from the window. 

* * *

Quentin was trying his hardest to hold on, he had to reach the lake. Even if it is the last thing he did. And it very well might be. He was fading fast.

—

Everyone could hear Plover’s evil laugh, from the trio waiting for Quentin to return, to Todd in the dungeon. 

—

Eliot galloped as fast as he could — he had to make it. He had to save Quentin. 

—

Margo was riding behind him fearful of how this tale would end. She didn’t want to imagine a world without Quentin. But she knew that if Eliot lost Quentin? It would break him — there would be no coming back from that. 

—

Eliot got off his horse and cut at the vines blocking his path. 

—

Todd held his breath and made his way out of the dungeon. 

* * *

Julia had mentioned that something had gone wrong and that’s what Alice had feared too. Then they saw Quentin flying towards them — and for a moment Alice believed things were not as dire as they seemed. 

But then he started flying lower and lower.

“I don’t think he’s going to make it,” Penny whispered.

“This way Quentin, come on,” Alice cried as she held on to Penny for dear life.

“Come on Q, please keep coming,” Julia whispered brokenly as Alice put an arm around her too. 

But Quentin was too weak and passed them by only to crash at the top of the small stairs. The magic turning him into a human again. 

Just as Eliot arrived.

Eliot ran towards Quentin and held him in his arms, “No Q, don’t leave me.”

“El?” Quentin muttered weakly.

“Quentin — I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” Eliot pleaded as his body shook with sobs.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it,” Quentin whispered.

“You will — I promise you will,” Eliot said holding him tightly, “the vow I made was for you Quentin — it was for you and only you.” 

“I love you El,” Quentin said as his eyes closed again, maybe for the last time. 

“No — Q come back to me. It was for you Quentin,” Eliot cried and then looked at the heavens and screamed, “The vow I made was for him!” 

“You don’t need to shout we’re the only ones here after all,” Plover said coming up behind him. 

“Don’t you fucking let him die you, coward,” Eliot said. 

“Are you threatening me?” Plover asked coming closer.

“Don’t you fucking let him die,” Eliot said grabbing Plover cloak.

“You are — that's interesting.” 

“You have the power! Do it!” Eliot screamed before Plover threw him at a tree with his magic. 

“On one condition — you have to defeat _me,” _Plover said before turning into a creature that could only be from a nightmare.

“The Great Animal,” Eliot whispered and suddenly it all made sense. 

_ It really wasn’t what it seemed. _

Margo arrived at the scene just in time to see the transformation, she saw how Eliot threw a worried look at Quentin’s body and one at Plover. Then he looked directly at her and she nodded. She could take care of Quentin while he went off to fight Plover. 

“Please don’t die,” She mouthed at him and he nodded. He’s definitely going to try his best. 

Margo ran towards Quentin and couldn’t contain her tears. How were they going to get out of this one?

* * *

Eliot wasn't fairing well against Plover. Plover had destroyed his sword and all the things Eliot had to defend himself. 

It was hard for Julia to watch this. 

Then she remembered the reason Plover had caught on to their plan — the bow.

She turned to Alice, “You have to get the bow! Eliot’s bow! Swim to the bottom of the lake and get it.”

Then she threw Alice towards the water. Alice swam as fast as she could until she found the bow. There it was — but she wasn’t strong enough to take it out of the sand by herself. Then she felt the weight lifted and turned to see Penny helping her. 

They swam to the surface and Penny threw the bow along with Alice at where Eliot was passed out. Plover was getting closer and Alice had to do something. Alice slapped his face and thankfully that woke him up and he saw the bow.

_But there was no quiver. _

_Fuck. _

And Plover was getting closer.

They all looked in terror at what was going to happen. Then they heard it.

“Please please please,” Todd said before he fired his arrow. Hoping beyond hope that all those games of Catch and Fire worked for something. 

Eliot caught it with one hand and fired it with another, and as always it hit its mark. And as always Todd fainted. 

It hit Plover in the middle of the chest and the monster fell into the water and exploded before their very eyes. Letting out a surge of magic so strong that everyone felt it. 

“El,” Margo screamed and he ran towards Quentin. 

Quentin wasn’t waking up — he should have woken up. 

Eliot cradled Quentin’s body in his arms, “Quentin please forgive me. Quentin, come back to me. All I wanted was to break the spell so we could be together — I just wanted to be happy with you. I wanted that proof of concept. I have always loved you Q. Please don’t leave me.” 

“El?” Quentin asked opening his eyes again.

“You’re alive,” Eliot muttered.

“You did it — I knew you would,” Quentin muttered.

Eliot smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss — one that said there would be many more ahead.

  
“You gave us quite the scare asshole,” Margo pointed out.

“I missed you too Margo,” Quentin said as Margo hugged him. 

“We need you alive okay? I can’t deal with Eliot on my own,” Margo joked and they all laughed and then she handed him something, "I think this belongs to you."

It was the key necklace. Quentin smiled at her the looked at Eliot who grabbed it and placed it on Quentin's neck. 

“Let’s go home,” Eliot said.

* * *

Reynard was arrested and executed for his part in the plots, Todd still faints at even the mere mention of the Great Animal, and Margo is always there to laugh about it. 

The magical energy that came from Plover’s death turned the trio into humans. Quentin was happy that he didn’t have to say goodbye to the friends he’d come to rely on. Julia went into security after all they needed someone like her. Alice still told everyone that she was a princess. 

Penny still teased Alice every chance he got. 

Quentin and Eliot got married just like their parents had always planned all those years ago. The wedding had been beautifully planned by Eliot, Margo, and Alice. Quentin decided it was probably best to stay out of the preparations.

The wedding had been perfect but the best part was when Eliot had stolen Quentin away from the crowds and taken him to the bridge on top of the lake. 

“There’s no going back now you know that right?” Quentin joked, “You’re going to have to put up with my arguments and everything.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing that arguing with you is one of my favorite things,” Eliot smiled. 

“Oh is that so?” 

“It is.”

“So you’re going to love me for the rest of our lives?” Quentin asked. 

“No, I’m going to love you for much longer than that,” Eliot smirked before kissing Quentin. 

And so they kissed under the moonlight, pouring all their love for each other into the kiss. Nothing was going to break them apart anymore. 

For their love was everlasting…. 

And they lived —_ happily ever after. _

**Author's Note:**

> I only slept 5 hours but I managed to finish it in time!


End file.
